


Дверь №19

by Meloly, orphan_account



Category: Black Mirror, IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Black Mirror Crossover, Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: В одном из баров Сан-Джуниперо Эдди Каспбрак знакомится с Ричи Тозиером, и это знакомство переворачивает всю их жизнь.





	Дверь №19

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Кроссовер с сериалом «Black Mirror» («Чёрное зеркало»), а именно — с эпизодом 3х4 «San Junipero» («Сан-Джуниперо»)

**Часть первая. Эдди**

В музыкальном автомате крутилась пластинка The Doors. Старенькая — Эдди сотни раз крутил её дома — и очень классная. Есть всё-таки в мировой классике что-то потрясающе вечное, и песни The Doors тут скорее правило, чем исключение. Эдди едва заметно покачивал головой под «The Unknown Soldier» и осматривал небольшой клуб, куда его занесло. Ничего сверхъестественного, конечно: танцующие люди в джинсовках с нашивками, бутылки пива на столиках, подающий коктейли бармен… Ничего сверхъестественного, но Эдди, пусть и ему недавно исполнилось двадцать четыре, был здесь впервые, и с непривычки у него перехватывало дыхание.

Он прошёл дальше, чуть щурясь от бьющего в глаза разноцветного неона. Хохочущие люди налетали на него, толкали, наступали на ноги, кто-то умудрялся хлопать по плечу и гладить по щеке влажной ладонью. Для Эдди все эти прикосновения незнакомцев были тоже в новинку, но он не сбегал от них, хоть и морщился. В конце концов, он сам сюда пришёл всего несколько минут назад, и уходить вот так сразу будет как-то глупо.

— О, привет! — Эдди повернулся на неожиданный приятный голос. — Ты тут новенький?

Его позвал симпатичный молодой человек возле барной стойки, потягивавший, однако, сок из пакета. В полумраке клуба не было видно, какой именно сок он предпочитает, да Эдди и не интересовался. У парня были коротко стриженые волосы, круглое лицо, поблёскивающие тёмные глаза. Он правда был очень симпатичным, несмотря на чуть выступающий из-под синей футболки небольшой живот, и от него буквально веяло дружелюбием.

— Д-да, я новенький, — Эдди подошёл ближе, обогнув танцующую парочку, и протянул руку. — Я Эдди.

— Бен Хэнском, — с готовностью представился парень. Рукопожатие оказалось мягким и тёплым, таким, от которого точно не захочется отмываться. — Добро пожаловать в Сан-Джуниперо. Ты тут туристом или как?

— Ага, туристом. Просто осматриваюсь, — кивнул Эдди. — Долго хотел, и вот… Как раз возможность подвернулась, да и денег подкопил. 

— Ммм, — протянул Бен, крутя пакетик сока в руках. Из-за падающих на лицо огней Бен почему-то казался совсем подростком. — Счастливый, раз впервые. Я вот тут давно кручусь, даже переезжать уже планирую.

— Переезжать — в смысле насовсем? — Эдди моргнул.

— Мне тут… Мне тут нравится, — Бен осмотрелся, на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на появившейся у входа рыжей девушке, которая и правда была очень симпатичной. — Так что да, осталось родителей уговорить. Они-то думают, что здесь всё плохо и искусственно, что я тут ничего хорошего не увижу, но… Мне есть ради кого здесь быть, а это всё меняет. Может, и ты кого-то найдёшь, между прочим, в Сан-Джуниперо куча народу.

— Кто знает… — от Эдди не укрылось, как Бен выпрямился и втянул живот.

— Кстати, если хочешь, могу прямо сейчас устроить тебе экскурсию, — чуть не скороговоркой сказал Бен, чересчур пристально уставившись на уже явно пустой пакетик сока. — Тут есть очень классные места… Возле океана, например...

— Да нет, спасибо, Бен, — перебил его Эдди, не забыв улыбнуться. — У меня уже и так столько впечатлений, что хоть скорую вызывай. Так что сегодня ещё тут по… потусуюсь, а потом… Слушай, она идёт прямо сюда.

— Да? — вспыхнул Бен. — Эдди, Эдди, ты только не...

— Ну вот, свернула к столикам... Ты же сам сказал, что тебе есть ради кого тут бывать, нет? Почему ты с ней не познакомишься?

Бен не ответил, потупившись. Эдди стало его жаль.

— Может, ты хотя бы открытку ей пошлёшь? — предложил он. — Это не так страшно, как разговаривать.

— Открытку? — переспросил Бен, и в его голосе, хвала богам, появилась живость. — Думаешь, она ей понравится?

Эдди энергично кивнул, и Бен, хлопнув его по плечу, спешно потопал в сторону выхода, аккуратно, как это свойственно толстячкам, лавируя между людьми. Хороший, очень хороший парень. Возможно, будь он понастойчивее и не появись тут та красотка, Эдди бы и согласился уехать с ним на какую-нибудь экскурсию, потому что клуб был неплохим, но всё-таки совсем чужим по настроению и атмосфере. В нём Эдди чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не помогал и заказанный безалкогольный мохито. Может, он всё-таки зря сюда зашёл? Может, его мать оказалась права, и он просто не создан для подобного образа жизни? Эдди перекосило от разочарования в самом себе и своих глупых желаниях, он отодвинул полупустой запотевший стакан, повернулся… 

И только сейчас увидел в глубине зала яркие игровые автоматы. Среди них выглядывала «Аркада», и японский «Данки-конг», и «Дефендер» с «Пакманом». Эдди ощутил щекотку предвкушения внизу живота: он никогда раньше не играл, потому что лишних денег у него не водилось. Теперь же у него все карманы были набиты монетками, и грех будет уйти отсюда, не сыграв хотя бы одной партии.

Эдди решился, соскользнул с барного стула и подошёл к «Аркаде». За ней, как оказалось, уже кто-то стоял — кто-то с кучерявыми волосами, в коротких светлых шортах и розовой рубашке с дурацкими пальмами. Среди напомаженной молодёжи в расшитых блёстками джинсовках он смотрелся чудаковато, словно какой-нибудь гавайский турист.

— Да давай же, давай! — подначивал автомат парень, азартно ударяя по кнопкам и дёргая джойстик. К непонятному злорадству Эдди, он безнадёжно проигрывал. — Ну!

Автомат победил. Парень расстроенно ударил его по боку, вздохнул и повернулся к Эдди. 

— Он и тебя размажет, не надейся, — со знанием дела пообещал он, хмыкнув. — Эй, ты чего?

Эдди молчал, не в силах произнести хоть слово. На стоявшего перед ним парня хотелось смотреть и смотреть. И дело было даже не в красоте, он скорее был харизматичен и обаятелен, чем красив. По крайней мере, Эдди видел удивительную гармонию в его внешности, не мешала и забавная рубашка, под которой оказалась светлая футболка, и круглые смешные очки, прятавшие чёрные глаза.

— Эй, ты тут? Ты так расстроился, что я проиграл? Травки накурился? — парень помахал перед его лицом рукой. — Алло, ты тут завис или что? [1]

— Н-ничего я не завис! — отмер наконец Эдди. — Я немного отключился от… от шума, тут столько народу и так мало воздуха... 

— Новенький, что ли?! — парню пришлось наклониться и почти прокричать это в ухо Эдди, потому что на смену лиричным The Doors внезапно пришли оглушительные Europe. — Раз не накурился, пойдём сначала выпьем!

— Что?! Нет, я поиграть хо… — но парень не услышал и, крепко схватив Эдди за руку, потащил обратно к барной стойке. Люди вокруг дружно прыгали под «Final Countdown» со вскинутыми руками, и это было настолько заразительно, что на долю секунды Эдди, никогда не танцевавшему, захотелось к ним присоединиться. Он даже подумывал, не остановиться ли посреди танцпола, но с принятием решения опоздал — парень уже усадил его на барный стул и плюхнулся на соседний.

— Ты что пить будешь, новенький? — глянул он на Эдди. — Виски с колой?

— Нет-нет-нет, я не пью! — испуганно замахал руками Эдди и посмотрел на ждущего заказа бармена. — Мне просто колу!

— Два виски с колой, — распорядился парень и улыбнулся так, что оправа его очков легко коснулась щёк. — Я Ричи, кстати.

— Вот ты засранец... Я Эдди, — кивнул Эдди, не торопясь протягивать ладонь, потому что и Ричи её не протягивал. Может, для него это было дикостью или не особо нужным жестом, как знать. А может, он посчитал это уже пройденным этапом, ведь он тащил его за руку через весь клуб... Эдди мотнул головой. — Ты тут, видимо, уже давно, раз всех так активно спаиваешь.

— Если бы я их спаивал, весь клуб бы уже мирно дрых, — хмыкнул Ричи. — А вообще я тут редко. Так, иногда захаживаю, когда делать нечего, — он рассматривал Эдди без всякого стеснения. — Ты такой маменькин сынуля, ты знаешь об этом?

— Чего? — изогнул бровь Эдди. — Я ничуть не…

— Да только маменькин сынуля придёт сюда в джинсах. Тебе не жарко, нет?

Эдди покосился на свои ноги. Он настолько привык прятать себя в слоях невзрачной, но защищающей одежды, что и не подумал изменить что-то для первой поездки в Сан-Джуниперо. Кроме того, Ричи был прав — Эдди действительно стало жарко. То ли от клуба, то ли от его внимания.

— Думаешь, в шортах мне лучше? — спросил он. Ричи оглядел его снова, помедлив на коленях чуть дольше нужного, и довольно кивнул.

— Гораздо лучше будет, Эдс! Так ты хоть немного станешь похож на местную аудиторию, хотя ты мне и так нравишься, — Ричи подвинул к Эдди стакан с колой, дымящийся от льда, и поднял свой. — За твою мамку!

— Если ещё раз назовешь меня «Эдс», я столкну тебя со стула, — пригрозил Эдди, но стакан поднял, после чего сделал глоток и поперхнулся. — Ну и гадость!

— Ты что, в первый раз пьёшь виски с колой? — Эдди промолчал, а Ричи хихикнул. — Слушай, ну ты просто находка. Прям невинный ягнёнок в волчьем логове. Заблудшая нимфа в лесу сатиров. Девственница в…

— Эй! — воскликнул Эдди, ощутив, насколько горячими стали щёки.

Ричи с улыбкой глотнул из своего стакана.

— У меня просто…. Просто не было случая ко всему этому приобщиться. Вот и всё, — нехотя добавил Эдди. — Так что засунь свои оскорбления куда-нибудь… в другое место.

— Даже ругаться— и то не умеешь, — Ричи придвинулся поближе. Зрение у него, видимо, было из рук вон плохим, потому что глаза из-за линз казались просто огромными. Эдди вечно путал, дальнозоркость это означает или близорукость. — Ты тут как глоток свежего воздуха, серьёзно. Ни разу тут никого вроде тебя не видел, а я видел тут тысячи людей. Считай себя особенным, Эдс!

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Эдди, однако из-за слов Ричи ему вдруг захотелось улыбаться долго и глупо. Виски с колой уже не казался противным, контраст жгучего алкоголя и прохладной сладости был всё-таки приятным. — А куда ещё тут можно…

— Оооо! — Ричи прижал палец к его губам и просиял, потому что заиграла «Living in a box». — Пошли танцевать!

— Я не умею! — отчаянно прокричал Эдди, надеясь, что Ричи его услышит, но музыка снова взяла своё. Ричи залпом допил свой стакан, схватил Эдди за руки, подмигнул и повёл на танцпол, покачиваясь в ритм всем телом. Он выглядел настолько естественным, живым и гибким, что Эдди невольно залюбовался его движениями. Ричи дёргал плечами, вилял бёдрами, манил к себе руками… Он весь был движение и энергия, он засмеялся, когда какая-то девчонка упала на него сзади, и обернулся к ней, что-то прокричал и вскинул голову вверх, будто целиком отдавшись песне и толпе.

Эдди так не мог и не умел. Он попробовал было подражать Ричи, повторить пару его эффектных жестов, но руки не слушались, ноги вовсе одеревенели. Та секундная заминка, способная наделить его нужным настроением, сейчас не приходила, он чувствовал себя белой вороной и, что самое жуткое, ловил на себе насмешливые взгляды. Эдди никогда не ходил в клубы именно из-за этого — из-за осуждения за неповоротливые движения, за неумение показывать эмоции без страха что-то сломать… Эдди так больше не мог — он почти задыхался от шума, давки и хохота.

Он не стал дожидаться Ричи и конца песни, осторожно, как мог, растолкал людей и выскользнул из клуба на улицу, где было пусто, свежо и шёл ливень. В тишине и прохладе Эдди сразу стало легче, он облокотился на мусорный бак под широким козырьком и привычно потянулся к поясу за ингалятором. Нащупав пустоту, он пожурил себя за тупость и посмотрел на часы.

Половина двенадцатого. Время не просто пробежало, а промчалось галопом.

Эдди вздохнул. Из головы почему-то не шёл Ричи, его зажигательный танец и смех. Наверное, он даже не заметил, что Эдди ушёл, ведь Ричи… Ричи — полная его противоположность. Эдди даже представить не может, чтобы он кинулся за ним следом или вот точно так же одиноко стоял, прислонившись к грязному контейнеру. Ричи скорее продолжит флиртовать с незнакомой девушкой и успеет заказать не один коктейль, чем…

— Ты чего убежал?!

… пойдёт за Эдди.

— Вот ты дурачина-то, я тебя обыскался, — Ричи с недовольным видом поднял голову, застегнув рубашку на пару пуговиц. — Из клуба в такую дождину только ты мог уйти!

— Как будто ты успел меня хорошо узнать за это время, — фыркнул Эдди, пытаясь спрятать смущённую улыбку. — Ты так отстойно танцевал, что я просто не выдержал этого позора.

— Ой, да хорош заливать, я же видел, как ты на меня смотрел, — Ричи выдохнул облачко пара, хотя было не так холодно, и тоже облокотился спиной на мусорный бак. — И как сам стоял истуканом, будто тебе ноги ампутировали. Ты совсем-совсем танцевать не умеешь?

Эдди помолчал, потом всё-таки мотнул головой.

— Безнадёга-то какая, — сказал Ричи, и в его голосе действительно послышалось сочувствие. — Я вроде тоже не танцор диско, но подрыгаться под музыку с детства люблю. Неплохо вроде выходит.

— Как есть. У меня было не так много шансов научиться, — Эдди сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Хорошо всё-таки, что он не в шортах. — Танцевал только на выпускном из старшей школы, и то… Дурацкий медляк.

Ричи вновь внимательно его осмотрел.

— Вот как раз для медляка ты идеально подходишь, я бы тебя повёл.

— Заткнись.

— А что? Я выше и внимательнее, тогда как ты оттоптал бы мне все ноги. Кроме того — не обижайся, Эдс, — но я выгляжу куда мужественнее, чем ты.

— Да, конечно, — на этот раз тщательный осмотр провёл Эдди, — и розовая рубашка с пальмами тому подтверждение.

— Не нравятся пальмы?

— Нет, просто...

— Я не нравлюсь?

Эдди уставился на лужу перед козырьком. От молотивших по ней капель вздувались пузыри, дождь, видимо, грозил затянуться надолго. Ричи, не дождавшись ответа, усмехнулся и тоже замолчал, и это молчание почему-то было уютным и ненавязчивым. Спокойным, пусть и совсем недолгим.

— Я на самом деле тоже стесняюсь танцевать, — произнёс Ричи. — Меня даже на выпускном никто не вытащил на танцпол, настолько я боялся опозориться. Так что… Я тебя понимаю. На твоём месте я бы тоже ушёл.

— Серьёзно? — Эдди посмотрел на него. От влажности кудрявые волосы Ричи стали виться ещё сильнее, на кончиках они вовсе превратились в упругие колечки.

— Ага, но я бы не ушёл без предупреждения, так что вот за это не прощаю, — назидательно ответил Ричи. — Не люблю, когда меня бросают.

— Я тебя не бросал... — у Эдди почему-то пересохло в горле. — Я думал, что ты...

— Как это так не бросал? — Ричи наклонил голову. — Я искал тебя в клубе, расстроился, знаешь ли, что ты вот так внезапно ушёл. Разве это не означает бросить?

— Для того, чтобы бросать… — Эдди запнулся, подбирая слова, — для этого надо сначала быть вместе, чтобы было кого бросать… А мы...

— А мы не были вместе?

Эдди не заметил, как Ричи оказался прямо перед ним. Всё, что он видел — эти огромные чёрные глаза, завитки влажных тёмных волос возле ушей, промокший воротник рубашки. Ричи взял его за плечи, наклонился, и теперь Эдди видел лишь его подрагивающие ресницы, видел близко-близко, тогда как на губах теплел первый нежный поцелуй. Первый во всех смыслах, и Эдди зажмурился. Ричи целовал его ласково, будто знал, что до него этих губ никто не касался. Его ладони осторожно трогали уже не плечи, а лицо, и он большими пальцами гладил горевшие щёки, словно успокаивал, просил не бояться. И Эдди не боялся, хотя сердце билось настолько часто, что его стук эхом отдавался в горле.

— Всё ещё не вместе? — прошептал Ричи, когда через несколько секунд отстранился, а Эдди, открыв глаза и увидев его запотевшие от общего дыхания очки, вдруг рассмеялся. — Что?

— Мне пора, вот что, — так же шёпотом ответил он, всё ещё ощущая жар на щеках, и, пока Ричи спешно протирал очки краем рубашки, убежал. На его лицо и шею падали крупные капли, ноги чуть ли не до колен забрызгала грязь, но Эдди впервые не обращал на это никакого внимания: он думал лишь о том, как теперь может измениться вся его жизнь.

* * *

В одной палате с ним лежал какой-то полноватый, начинавший потихоньку лысеть мужчина лет сорока, за неделю Эдди с ним так и не познакомился. Видел, правда, как он курит на балконе, кутается в больничный халат и копает ямки в манной каше во время обеда. Мужчина интереса к Эдди не выказывал тоже, и в целом это было мирное сосуществование двух пациентов, которые и диагнозов своих друг другу не раскрывают.

А диагноз лично у Эдди был не очень оптимистичный — из-за остеогенеза у него регулярно ломались руки и ноги. Они просто трескались, стоило ему случайно упасть, столкнуться с кем-то на улице или неудачно размяться при утренней гимнастике. Эдди даже не помнил, что он уже ломал, а что ещё нет.

— Как там сегодня мой хрустальный мальчик? — в палату вошла его мама. Будучи весьма крупной женщиной, в молодости располневшей из-за гормональных сбоев, она еле влезла в дверной проём. — Как мой Эддичка?

— Привет, мам, — отозвался Эдди с кровати, отложив ноутбук. — Нормально. Доктор Сандерс говорит, мне уже можно уехать домой до следующего…

— Да-да, солнышко, я знаю, — мама смачно чмокнула его в щёку и уселась на скрипнувший стул, — но я записала тебя на полноценное обследование, а это окулист, эндокринолог, уролог, полный лист тебе выдаст терапевт завтра с утра, так что ты пробудешь тут ещё несколько дней. Ты же не против?

— Нет, — обречённо ответил Эдди. Лет восемь назад он бы взбунтовался, расплакался, попросил бы увезти его отсюда, ведь он чувствует себя хорошо, однако сейчас сама возможность какого-то протеста представлялась бессмысленной. Всё равно выбора нет. — Ты привезла мне книгу, о которой я говорил?

— Конечно, заинька, — мама начала рыться в огромной сумке, похожей на кожаный бесформенный чемодан. — Правда, я не понимаю, зачем она тебе нужна — в электронном виде ведь проще...

— Её нет в электронке. По крайней мере, с теми заметками, которые в ней оставили прежние владельцы, а в них обычно самое главное, — терпеливо пояснил Эдди и нежно погладил обложку толстого тома. О том, что на букинистическом сайте эта книга стоила бешеных денег, он тактично умолчал. — Мне вчера ещё один проект передали, так что она понадобится.

— Как будто мы бедствуем…

— Мам...

— Всех денег не заработаешь, Эдди! — сорвалась она. — Ты бы лучше отдыхал как следует, ты хорошо спал сегодня? Какая была температура утром? Тебе ставили капельницу? Бедный сыночка, ты сегодня всю ночь планируешь читать о своих грёбаных автомобилях?

Эдди потёр переносицу. Реальная жизнь в очередной раз навалилась на него комом в виде материнской гиперопеки, и он опять оказался к ней не готов. Можно ли вообще привыкнуть к этому? К придиркам, осмотрам, истеричности? По сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас, побег в Сан-Джуниперо выглядел побегом в настоящий рай, где не надо думать о хрупкости костей, отчитываться за каждый шаг и набираться терпения. В Сан-Джуниперо Эдди мог быть хотя бы частично собой, мог гулять где вздумается и делать всё, что душа пожелает. Ещё в Сан-Джуниперо, естественно, был Ричи — тот самый Ричи, чей поцелуй ничуть не поблёк в памяти, — но думать о нём в присутствии матери Эдди не решался, как будто она могла прочесть его мысли и навсегда запереть в комнате.

Абсурдно, но факт.

Достаточно того, что она вообще не знала, чем Эдди занимается в Сан-Джуниперо, и верила, что он просто катается там на классном, легендарном «Шевроле» с открытым верхом, и на этом всё.

— Я попрошу у доктора выписать тебе снотворное. Оно новое, в микрокапсулах, ты и не заметишь, как…

— Миссис, кхм… 

Эдди с надеждой поднял голову. Рядом с матерью стоял его сосед по палате. Больничный халат слегка распахнулся, обнажив волосатую грудь, и сосед затянул пояс потуже. 

— Чего вам? — бросила на него взгляд мать. — У нас тут очень важный разговор…

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю, но время посещения сокращённое сегодня, — мужчина постучал по наручным часам. — Пятница, сейчас начнутся повторные обходы перед выходными. Можете дождаться медробота, разумеется, но… 

— Ладно-ладно, — она вздохнула так тяжело, будто покидала Эдди не на сутки, а как минимум на пять лет. — Ты оставайся на связи, Эддичка, ладно? Я буду звонить!

— Ладно, мам. Пока, — он подставил голову под очередной поцелуй. Позже, когда дверь закрылась и грузные шаги стихли, он посмотрел на соседа, сидевшего на своей кровати. — Нет же никаких повторных обходов, да?

— Нет, нету, — мужчина лукаво улыбнулся. — У тебя просто был такой вид, будто ты вот-вот достанешь из тумбочки пистолет и застрелишься. Ну, или в окно выкинешься, не зря ж мы на пятнадцатом этаже.

— Не поверите, но я и правда этого хотел... Спасибо, — Эдди улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Эдди, кстати. Эдди Каспбрак.

— Стивен, — с готовностью представился мужчина, дружелюбно помахав рукой, и посмотрел на книгу. — Судя по энциклопедии, ты любишь автомобили? Выглядит недешёвым изданием, да ещё из тех стареньких серий...

— Очень, — Эдди кивнул. — Я бы хотел открыть своё дело, связанное с прокатом как современных, так и старых моделей, но здоровье… Здоровье мешает. Я даже на права ещё не сдал, боюсь, что нажму на педаль и сломаю лодыжку.

— Хрупкие кости? Сочувствую, приятель.

— Да ладно... — Эдди заметил на его стуле знакомый буклет. — Вы тоже бываете в Сан-Джуниперо?

— Даа, бываю. Единственная возможность побыть живым хоть ещё немного, — мужчина помолчал. — Жаль, не отвёз туда жену вовремя. Ей бы там понравилось, а теперь… теперь-то поздно уже.

Дверь палаты открылась. В неё деловито въехал миниатюрный медробот, отвечающий за уборку. Наблюдая за тем, как он бесшумно подметает и одновременно моет пол маленькими щёточками, Эдди изредка поглядывал на Стивена, а тот, в свою очередь, смотрел в окно, на чистое вечернее небо. При лучах закатного солнца он казался гораздо старше, и на лице у него читалась тоска.

Как Эдди раньше не замечал?

— А когда… — он замялся, не уверенный, стоит ли продолжать. Стивен перевёл внимательный взгляд с неба на него. — Когда придётся выбирать…

— О, это давно решённый вопрос. Я не поселюсь в Сан-Джуниперо, — Стивен покачал головой и приподнял ноги, чтобы не мешать медроботу. — Может, ты думаешь, что я там на вечеринках зажигаю, но, веришь-нет, я бываю там из-за выпивки, из-за рыбалки, из-за футбольных матчей… В общем, я просто коротаю там время, потому что здесь мне ничего из этого уже не позволено. Там у меня есть шанс снова заняться тем, чем уже не смогу здесь, это как второй отпуск, Сан-Джуниперо… но остаться там навсегда… Наверное, я просто не вижу в этом смысла. Не обижайся, если вдруг думаешь иначе, хотя какие твои годы, ты, наверное, ещё и не задумывался об этом.

— Задумывался, если честно, — признался Эдди и потом добавил: — Я просто предпочитаю думать обо всём заранее. По плану же проще, чем без него, разве нет?

— Так-то да, — Стивен поправил подушку, улёгся на кровать и зевнул. — Но иногда, Эдди Каспбрак, надо посылать реальные планы к чёрту и делать то, чего действительно хочешь. Просто потому что это жизнь, а она очень любит быть непредсказуемой, в отличие от Сан-Джуниперо. 

Эдди не ответил, задумавшись над его словами и вспомнив Бена, и вскоре Стивен засопел, а медробот уехал в другую палату.

* * *

Ричи вновь нашёлся возле игровых автоматов. На этот раз он стоял перед «Данки Конгом» и, что удивительно, побеждал. Эдди с уважением и восхищением смотрел на количество набранных очков — Ричи шёл на местный рекорд, а потому не замечал ни музыки вокруг, ни танцующих девчонок, ни, собственно, Эдди.

— Давай… Давай, прыгай, давай! — верещал он, едва не подпрыгивая сам. — Ах ты ж!..

— Попробуй подождать на краю лестницы, — подсказал из-за спины Эдди, поборов детское и непонятное желание напрыгнуть на него, обхватить за шею и уткнуться носом в кудрявый затылок. Интересно, чем он будет пахнуть?

— Точняк, спасибо… Эдди? — Ричи резко обернулся, и на его несчастного прыгуна сразу упали смертоносные бочки, которые кидала сверху озлобленная горилла.

— Проиграешь же! — кинулся к автомату Эдди, но Ричи поймал его руку и сжал. На экране почти сразу замигало ехидное «Игра окончена», и Эдди горестно поджал губу. — Ну вот что ты наделал-то? Я же видел, ещё бы чуть-чуть и ре... 

— Да чёрт с ним, с автоматом, — перебил его Ричи, не отпуская руки, — главное, что ты тут, маменькин сынуля, эта неделя была сущий кошмар. Хуже очереди в стрип-клуб.

— Тебя пускают в стрип-клубы, серьёз?..

— Я думал, ты не вернёшься.

— Ну, я… Я тоже не думал, что вернусь, но… — Эдди сглотнул, сразу потеряв мысль. За неделю он промотал тысячу сценариев их второй встречи, но никакая из его фантазий не могла сравниться с этим горячим прикосновением к его ладони, пристальным взглядом за крупными линзами и такими словами в лоб. — Я хотел… Чёрт, вот обязательно вообще было говорить про стрип-клуб, я теперь...

— Я тоже хотел, — вновь перебил его Ричи и, придвинувшись ближе, прошептал на ухо: — И всё ещё хочу. А ты?

Эдди стало жарко. Только тупица не понял бы, на что намекает Ричи, да ещё и под «Touch me when we’re dancing», под которую сейчас тесно прижимались друг к другу парочки. Эдди сморгнул, потрогал затылок, посмотрел в сторону, не зная, куда девать руки и взгляд...

— О, ты в шортах? — Ричи глянул на его открытые колени и улыбнулся, в голосе слышался чистый восторг. — Чёрт, Эдс, больше никаких вопросов, потому что всё понятно. Всё же… правда понятно?..

И Эдди кивнул. Пока Ричи вёл его к выходу, держа за руку, он мельком заметил Бена, краснеющего перед той рыжей девушкой.

— Ого, похоже, он всё-таки подарил ей открытку...

— Ты там что, со своей внутренней богиней болтаешь? Она милашка?

У Эдди было слишком хорошо на душе, чтобы парировать, и он лишь махнул Бену рукой, хотя тот и не заметил.

Может, это и хорошо.

Ричи — Эдди уже не удивлялся совпадениям, — водил ярко-красный спортивный «Шевроле Камаро» 1967 года, а именно — лимитированную модель с откидным верхом. При виде этого шикарного автомобиля Эдди не выдержал и тихо засмеялся в кулак. 

— Моя детка так тебе нравится, что ты смущаешься? — Ричи запрыгнул на водительское сиденье и нетерпеливо похлопал по пассажирскому рукой. Эдди уселся и осторожно хлопнул новенькой дверцей.

— Нет, просто моя мать думает, что в Сан-Джуниперо я катаюсь именно на «Шевроле», — он с удовольствием провёл пальцами по гладкой поверхности дверцы. — Случайное совпадение, верь или не верь.

— Я-то как раз верю, потому что в Сан-Джуниперо возможно всё, — Ричи выехал на узкую трассу, обогнав пару таких же ярких, антуражных машин. Замелькали городские огни, встречный ветер растрепал волосы. — А твоя маман разбирается в тачках?

— Нет, ей, в общем-то, всё равно... Зато я разбираюсь, причём до такой степени, что пишу статьи, провожу дистанционные консультации и диагностику, — Эдди улыбнулся.

— Пф, что за хвастунишка, — насмешливо протянул Ричи. — И сколько стоят твои услуги, автомастер Эдди?

— Ммм… — Эдди для вида потёр подбородок. — Подробная консультация в зависимости от предпочтений и бюджета — двадцать пять долларов. Диагностика машины и расчёт стоимости ремонта — сорок долларов.

— Секс в машине с клиентом — бесценно, — подмигнул Ричи, и Эдди вдруг снова стало жарко. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, замолчав, и невольно сдвинул колени. Ричи, заметив это, изогнул бровь. — Слушай, Эдс… Если не хочешь, я могу развернуться, и...

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, я просто… У меня давно никого не было, и я… Отвык?.. — Эдди, так бессовестно соврав, пожал плечами и постарался расслабиться. — И сколько там раз я просил перестать звать меня Эдс?

— Один, — мгновенно ответил Ричи, и Эдди поджал губу. — Серьёзно, всего один раз, но это и неудивительно, ведь мы не так давно знакомы, как ты со своей маманей, — он легонько похлопал Эдди по колену, а потом ласково его погладил. Медленно сжал, снова погладил… От таких прикосновений Эдди незаметно выдохнул и вжался в сидение спиной. 

— Ричи…

— М? Без рук? — он поднял ладонь, и согретое колено сразу обдало ветерком.

— Нет, — неожиданно для самого себя ответил Эдди и посмотрел на Ричи, покраснев. Ричи кивнул, и его рука вернулась на колено, словно место ей было именно там, а не на руле.

Эдди на самом деле соврал, сказав, что у него давно никого не было, потому что никого никогда не было вообще. Как-то не получалось, да и кому интересно завязывать отношения с парнем, который половину жизни проторчал в больницах? Эдди переживал об этом в шестнадцать, в девятнадцать лет, потом сдался и смирился. Нет — так нет, у него всегда были наготове бумажные салфетки и зашифрованный порно-канал, на котором постоянно крутили идиотские, ничуть не возбуждающие ролики.

А сейчас — сложно поверить — он ехал в прекрасном автомобиле, который раньше видел только на голограммах, и ладонь Ричи уже была почти на его бедре. Нечего и говорить, что Эдди возбудился сразу: он невольно ёрзал, тихо выдыхал, боролся одновременно с искушением раздвинуть ноги пошире, и с желанием выпрыгнуть из машины на дорогу из-за подступающей панической атаки.

— Потерпи, малыш, — Ричи коротко на него посмотрел, его щёки, Эдди готов был поклясться, тоже немного покраснели. — Или ты уже не можешь, м?

— Могу, — и он хотел было сдвинуть ноги, но Ричи скользнул ладонью прямо между ними и коснулся члена через ткань, чертовски медленно его потёр и сжал. — Р-ричи!

— Это тебе на закуску, Эдди-спагетти, — подвигал бровями Ричи, что получилось у него скорее комично, чем сексуально, и убрал всё-таки руку. — Я не сдержался, ты такой… Такой...

— Какой? — Эдди, всё ещё красный до кончиков ушей, продолжал подрагивать. Хорошо, что встречный ветер был прохладным. — Доступный?

— Дурак, что ли? — фыркнул Ричи и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулю. — Скорее наоборот, ты настолько невинный, что тебя хочется как можно скорее развратить. Завалить в постель, зацеловать всего-всего… Показать, что такое удовольствие, потому что ты его явно хочешь, прямо как засидевшийся девственник, но получить не можешь. Ты всегда так смущаешься? Или у тебя есть невеста или жених с консервативными взглядами, из-за которых ты пока ни-ни?

— Нет у меня никого, — машинально ответил Эдди и тут же прикусил язык. Ричи от неожиданности крутанул руль вправо, и «Шевроле» мотнуло.

— Серьёзно?! — поражённо воскликнул Ричи, разрываясь между взглядами то на него, то на дорогу. — У тебя — и никого?! В какой дыре ты живёшь? В Нью-Джерси?!

— Да почему сразу в Нью-Джерси?!

— Да потому что только в Нью-Джерси люди настолько слепые, что не замечают тебя, — Ричи смотрел на проплывающие мимо билборды, которых становилось больше и больше. — То есть… Наверное, мне просто сложно поверить, что такой одуванчик, как ты, ещё никто не обдул.

— Ричи! 

— Что? — пожал плечами Ричи, улыбнувшись в ответ на улыбку Эдди. — Правда же!

— Если я из Нью-Джерси, то твоё чувство юмора из Канады. Только там могло родиться что-то настолько отвратительное.

— Ты что-то имеешь против Канады?..

Ричи жил в одном из пляжных домиков у самого океана. Из тех, что в приливы иногда затапливает. Время меж тем катилось к ночи, солнце давно ушло в воду, на волнах уже лениво покачивались звёзды. Эдди вышел из машины, потянулся и полной грудью вдохнул свежий, солоноватый воздух. Возбуждение, охватившее его в поездке, немного спало, оставив при этом лёгкую неудовлетворённость, но вот тайное предвкушение никуда не делось. Хотелось упасть на Ричи прямо здесь, на тёплый песок, хотелось вбежать с ним в океан полностью обнажёнными, хотелось целоваться, плескаться, делать ещё десятки и сотни смущающих, но бесконечно классных вещей… и Эдди улыбался сам себе, зная, что всё это у них ещё впереди.

В домик Ричи опять вёл его за руку. Эдди, напоённый океаном, шёл за ним и не забывал осматриваться. На полу валялась разная одежда вперемешку с виниловыми пластинками, на стенах криво висели рекламные и музыкальные постеры, над дверями шелестели ловцы снов.

— Ты сны прямо на входе ловишь?

— Ага, сны ведь те ещё проныры, — Ричи остановился и повернулся к Эдди. Свет он не включал, черты его лица в темноте выглядели мягче. — Вот что тебе обычно снится, Эдс?

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Я же просил…

— Эдс, Эдс, Эдс, — Ричи вдруг притянул его к себе, почти неощутимо коснулся губ своими, закрыв глаза, и Эдди расхотелось протестовать. Шум океана ненавязчиво лился в окна, шелестела падающая одежда, выдохи казались громче поскрипывающих пружин.

Эдс — так Эдс.

Главное, не говорить об этом Ричи.

* * *

Во время обследования врачи, как и ожидалось, не нашли у Эдди ничего смертельно опасного. За исключением хрупких костей, конечно, но о них он и так знал. Чистые лёгкие, не тронутые никотином, здоровая печень, ровный пульс… Хотя именно за пульс Эдди переживал больше всего — при малейшем нечаянном воспоминании о Сан-Джуниперо его кидало в жар, сердце начинало стучать как бешеное, а перед глазами мгновенно возникал Ричи. Без очков, вспотевший, тяжело дышащий, целующий так, что дыхание перехватывает. Ричи, тесно вжимающий его в кровать, покусывающий мочку уха, обхватывающий скользкой ладонью их члены и проникающий горячими пальцами в… Каждый раз, мысленно добираясь именно до этой части воспоминаний, Эдди прятал лицо в одеяло или бежал — со всей присущей ему осторожностью — в туалет.

Хорошо хоть, что он родился до появления на рынке Архангела, [2] иначе бояться пришлось бы не только за пульс.

— Встретил кого-то в Сан-Джуниперо? — полюбопытствовал вдруг в послеобеденной тишине Стивен, и Эдди, сосредоточенно листавший почту в ноутбуке, замер. Честно говоря, он и забыл о своём соседе, потому что по утрам тот уходил по врачам, потом долго не возвращался в палату, а потом или спал, или читал, или бесшумно писал что-нибудь в толстенном блокноте. Наверное, был писателем.

— Почему вы так думаете?

— В прошлый раз ты секунды до выхода считал, — Стивен приложил руку ко рту. — Не бойся, я не скажу об этом твоей маме.

— Вот спасибо… И я не считал, я просто… Пунктуальный, — нехотя закончил Эдди, потому что отмазка явно была не очень правдоподобной. Он действительно тогда считал, и каждая секунда казалась часом. — Вы так за всеми наблюдаете, что ли?

— Люди интереснее, чем кажутся, поэтому да, наблюдаю. Особенно за вами, молодыми, — Стивен пожал плечами. — Больше тут делать нечего, а в Сан-Джуниперо, сам знаешь… Мало кто действительно живой.

И тут по коже Эдди побежали мурашки. Видимо, он ещё и здорово побледнел, потому что Стивен обеспокоенно помахал перед ним рукой.

— Эй, Эдди Каспбрак. Ты чего, не знал?

— Знал… Но не подумал, — пересохшими губами пробормотал Эдди и нервно посмотрел на календарь. — Чёрт.

* * *

Музыка в барах менялась с ретро на современную и обратно. На юрких официантках и пьяных танцующих оставалось всё меньше одежды, а в коктейлях появлялось всё больше алкоголя. Эдди носился по всему Сан-Джуниперо, искал Ричи, как умалишённый, но его нигде не было. Ни у автоматов, ни у приставок, ни в том самом домике на пляже, где они были в прошлый раз. С одной стороны, Эдди это здорово успокаивало — отсутствие Ричи давало понять, что он живой, по крайней мере, пока, но с другой стороны… С другой стороны, Эдди стали грызть нехорошие мысли.

Что, если Ричи избегал его намеренно?

Эдди потирал лоб, усевшись у стойки в случайно подвернувшемся баре. Может ли быть так, что Эдди его разочаровал? Разонравился? Стал просто очередным любовным приключением? В последнюю версию Эдди верил довольно сильно, потому что Ричи смахивал на альфонса и любителя пофлиртовать, такой при желании затащит в постель кого угодно, было бы желание. И всё-таки…

— Д-д-дурак ты, вот кто!

Эдди машинально повернул голову и застыл. У сверкающей от софитов стены, ближе к уборным, стоял Ричи, со скучающим видом выслушивавший какого-то парня. Слышно его было отлично, потому что начался очередной медляк.

— Я ж-ж-же т-т-тебе г-г-говорил, а т-т-ы… Г-г-глаза бы мои т-тебя не видели.

— Билл, ты тут вообще-то можешь и без заикания говорить, — Ричи покачивался с пятки на носок. — Чего ты вообще завёлся? Тебе не понравилось?

— Х-хочу и за-аикаюсь, — огрызнулся Билл. — И м-мне? Б-бип-бип, Р-ричи, ты как бесчувственное ж-животное.

— У животного вообще-то много чувств, если считать инстинкты за чувства… — Ричи ухмыльнулся. — Вот если тебя боднёт козёл, ты же не скажешь, что он бесчувственный?

— К-кто тут к-козёл, так это т-ты. Я с-серьёзно. Иди и н-найди его.

— Козла-то? Вот пойду и специально… — Ричи развернулся, и Эдди сразу поймал его такой же игривый, как и всегда, взгляд. — Ой.

Эдди, застигнутый врасплох, сжал кулак, соскользнул со стула и направился в его сторону. Может, он и разочаровал Ричи, может, он сейчас покажется ему занудой, но видеть, как он вот так спокойно разговаривает с кем-то другим — да ещё таким симпатичным — было невыносимо.

Ричи беспомощно оглянулся на Билла, словно ища поддержки, но Билл качнул головой.

— Привет, Эдс, — попытался улыбнуться Ричи, но вышло не очень. — Ты тут какими судьбами? Обычно же в другом месте ту…

— И это вот — всё? — Эдди остановился всего в паре сантиметров от него и теперь всматривался в глаза Ричи через очки. — «Привет, Эдс?»

— Могу сказать: «Привет, Эдди-спагетти», если тебя это больше устроит, — шутка прозвучала настолько плоско и вяло, что Эдди прищурился. — Что?

— Пойдём… Пойдём куда-нибудь, где потише, — он взял Ричи за рукав рубашки и, не придумав ничего получше, завёл в туалет. Чистенький и опрятный, как и подобает в Сан-Джуниперо. — Что происходит, Ричи? Ты… Ты просто скажи, что не так, ладно? И я от тебя отстану.

— Серьёзно, отстанешь? — Ричи изогнул бровь. — Эдс, это был просто секс. Просто встретились, трахнулись, и то не совсем до конца, потому что ты попросил… Хотя можно было, тут ведь что хочешь делай, хоть кулак запи... Или ты на меня запал?

— А если да? — Эдди пристально уставился на Ричи. Лицо запылало. — Я тебя всю неделю ждал. И сейчас с ног сбился, пока искал. Дубина.

— Ты или я?

— Неважно, — Эдди облизнул губы, и Ричи, как он и ожидал, чуть опустил на них взгляд. Сглотнул и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Ты же от меня бегал, почему?

— Потому что тебе не нужен такой баран, как я. Или козёл. Не, баран лучше, я такой же кудрявый, — скороговоркой произнёс Ричи, попытавшись засмеяться, но не вышло. Он подрагивал, почти незаметно зажимался, и Эдди вдруг всё понял. Он невольно улыбнулся и сделал к нему шаг. — Лучше тебе поразвлечься с кем-то ещё, Эдди-спагетти, тут полно интересных умных…

Договорить Ричи не успел — Эдди обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал, закрыв глаза. Пахло апельсиновой жевательной резинкой, на языке теперь чувствовался её же вкус, Ричи неловко прислонился к раковине, и на мгновение их зубы звонко столкнулись. Эдди не выдержал и рассмеялся, уткнувшись в ключицу Ричи, после чего уже Ричи крепко прижал его к себе.

* * *

С океана, несмотря на вечер, дул ласковый ветер, а песок на пляже был рыхлым и нежным. Эдди зарыл в него голые ступни, тогда как Ричи сидел рядом и обнимал его плечи, изредка поглаживая одно из них пальцами.

— А кем был тот парень, с которым ты говорил?

— Который на меня орал? — уточнил Ричи, и Эдди кивнул. — Это Билл. Тоже из живых, иногда его там вижу. Как-то мы с ним переспали, но это было скорее под влиянием момента… С ним, в общем, классно общаться, но не спать. Я, кстати, рассказывал ему о тебе. И как раз из-за тебя он орал.

— Правда, что ли? — Эдди глянул на него, повернув голову.

— Ага. Он говорил, что я балда, раз решил с тобой порвать. А я просто… Я не был уверен, что хочу всё это продолжать. Как видишь, он оказался прав, Большой Билл.

— Значит, ты боишься к кому-то тут привязаться? Насколько плоха твоя реальная жизнь по шкале от одного до десяти? — Эдди поймал бегущего мимо крабика и посадил его на ногу Ричи.

— Минус сто?.. — Ричи задумчиво тронул ногтем крабика, и он, свалившись на песок, быстро убежал. — Зато зрение у меня плюс пять, это как-то считается за компенсацию?

— Только если счетов твоего офтальмолога. Слушай, а у тебя всё-таки дальнозоркость или близорукость? Вечно их путаю.

— Дальнозоркость, мне ещё как-то папашкин знакомый, а он крутой инженер-оптик, объяснял, почему мои глаза в этих линзах, как огромные блюдца, — Ричи снял очки и посмотрел на Эдди. — Без них я узнаю тебя издалека, но не увижу, если ты пройдёшь совсем близко.

— Вот теперь точно запомню.

Эдди посмотрел на часы. До полуночи оставалось всего двадцать минут.

— Слушай, Ричи…

— Это ты меня теперь послушай, Эдс, — Ричи нацепил очки обратно и с профессорским видом поправил их на переносице. — У меня к тебе предложение.

— Это какое? Если хочешь прямо сейчас сигануть в океан, то на здоровье, а я пас.

— Нет-нет, хотя в океане круто, — Ричи взял Эдди за руку. — Дай мне свой номер телефона. Я имею в виду — настоящий номер. Настоящего телефона.

Эдди от неожиданности приоткрыл рот.

— Номер?.. Телефона?..

— Только не говори, что у тебя до сих пор Нокия.

— Н-нет, но… — Эдди стало зябко. Он посмотрел на свои колени, такие тёплые и крепкие здесь, в Сан-Джуниперо. — Может, лучше останемся здесь? Ричи…

— Не хочу здесь, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Ричи. Он всё ещё держал Эдди за руку, как раз за ту, на которой были часы. Минуты на них, казалось, уже бежали быстрее. — Неделя проходит, как ад, а с телефоном нам не нужно будет ждать. Эдс, давай же, решайся!

Эдди взволнованно посмотрел на Ричи. Его тёмные волосы растрепал ветер, на коже осела белая морская соль. Ричи выглядел таким живым, таким близким и любимым, что в его далёкую реальность ничуть не верилось.

И всё-таки он правда был далеко. Он был, как сам сказал, где-то во Флориде, тогда как Эдди жил в Нью-Йорке. Ричи — такой, каким видел его сейчас Эдди, — был лишь набором пикселей, прекрасной симуляцией в этом матричном городе Сан-Джуниперо. По сути, всё, что между ними происходило, было лишь строчками бесконечного кода, и Эдди, осознав это, сдался. Он отлично знал, что в реальности Ричи может быть отнюдь не таким, как здесь. Он может быть старше, младше, уродцем или фриком, но ведь и сам Эдди не без недостатков, кроме того, ему действительно хотелось его услышать. Хотелось увидеть его, потрогать. Может быть, даже поцеловать, закрыв глаза и коснувшись его щёк.

Эдди улыбнулся.

Ричи получил его номер за несколько секунд до полуночи.

**Часть вторая. Ричи**

Возвращение из Сан-Джуниперо всегда казалось Ричи маленькой извращённой пыткой. Вот только что он был в мягкой чистой постели, с лучшим, чёрт возьми, парнем, которого он когда-либо встречал, а вот уже в опостылевшей квартире, где опять нет света из-за неуплаты и пицца успела покрыться плесенью. Ричи словно прыгал из рая в ад и каждый раз возвращался оттуда всё неохотнее.

Однако в этот раз он вскочил со стула, едва открыв глаза, и кинулся к столу. Схватил свой покоцанный временем мобильник, за секунду набрал номер, оставшийся в памяти, и прижал динамик к уху. Ричи плевать было, сколько там центов осталось у него на счету, пока он слушал долгие гудки — можно взять кредит, начать экономить на еде, кроме того, теперь не нужно тратиться на Сан-Джуниперо каждое воскресенье, если…

Если только Эдди возьмёт трубку. А Эдди не брал.

Ричи насчитал уже двенадцать гудков, гораздо больше, чем принято по идиотскому этикету, и Эдди всё равно ему не отвечал. Ричи отключился, проверил номер, который хранился в памяти благодаря базовому чипу, [3] набрал его снова. Опять гудки. Может ли быть, что Эдди дал ему неверный номер? Может ли быть, что он не хочет с ним разговаривать?.. Ричи глубоко вздохнул, мысленно обозвав Эдди «спагетчатым придурком», и спокойно набрал сообщение.

_«Эдс, это я, Ричи. Пришли хоть долбаный смайлик, раз так боишься отвечать»._

Сообщение не успело дойти, как уже было прочитано, будто Эдди там, в своём Нью-Йорке, сидел с открытым чатом. Ричи плюхнулся на стул, закинув ноги на стол, и уставился на экран. Насколько же он в отчаянии, раз пялится в это чёрное зеркало с такой наивной надеждой? Кто-кто, а Стэнли Урис точно бы над ним посмеялся, будь он всё ещё рядом, а не в Сан-Джуниперо вот уже три года. Странно, что за все вылазки Ричи его там и не встретил, хотя, наверное, это и к лучшему. Кто знает, как бы они друг на друга отреагировали.

Экран меж тем мигнул и высветил:

 _«Я же просил не называть меня Эдс... Привет, Ричи»._

Ричи вскинул руку, как Фредди Меркьюри на том ретро-меме.

 _«НАЗЫВАЮ КАК ХОЧУ ИМЕЮ ПРАВО ты надеялся что я не запомню твой номер, а?»_

_«Как ты вообще умудрился его запомнить? Или ты обзвонил уже кучу номеров с похожими цифрами, и мой оказался последним?»_

_«я читер, вернее читер мой папашка, он подарил мне чип на пятнадцать лет, ну тот, через который можно воспоминания листать и дрочить на тех, с кем раньше спал но он на экзаменах блокировался, так что толку от него было ноль и вообще давай я тебе позвоню»_

Ричи не дал Эдди времени на ответ и приложил мобильник к уху. Ладонь у него почему-то стала влажной и холодной, от волнения он не мог усидеть на месте и ёрзал на катающемся стуле. Может, зря он опять так — делает что-то, не подумав? Опять бежит сломя голову, лишь бы успеть на невидимый поезд, который вообще-то стоит в пыли на вокзале и от безысходности выпрашивает загадки у случайных прохожих?

Что, если Эдди прав? Что, если он правда торопится? Что, если они друг другу не понравятся? Что, если они разрушат все свои иллюзии? Что если его голова лопнет от миллиарда вопросов? Ричи уже хотел в ужасе отключиться, собраться с мыслями и всё в таком духе, как будто ему не двадцать пять, а двенадцать лет, но трубку подняли на четвёртом гудке, и бежать было поздно.

— Алло? — неуверенный голос Эдди оказался в точности таким же, как в Сан-Джуниперо. Те же мягкие нотки, настороженный тон, выдающие возраст, и Ричи мгновенно попустило. — Ричи? Ты тут?

— Тут я, сладенький ты мой, тут, — ответил он, лениво откинувшись на спинку стула. — Давай колись: нравится, когда тебя так называют?

— Если меня так зовёт не сумасшедший кондитер в пекарне, а ты, то… — судя по голосу, Эдди смущённо улыбался. Как раз так, когда у него на щеках из-за этого появляются ямочки. — Пожалуй, да, нравится. Мне, кстати, мама тоже хотела установить подобный имплант памяти, но как-то… Повезло, наверное?..

— Да ладно, это прикольно, — Ричи покрутил в руке пульт управления чипом, похожий на брелок сигнализации. — У меня, правда, базовый и давно устаревший вариант, самый дешёвый, так что я нечасто им пользуюсь. Могу только несколько раз в день просматривать воспоминания, и то лишь в виде фотографий, причём иногда очень размытых.

— В джипег? [4]

— В пиэнджи, [4] а иногда ещё и размером сто на сто при исходном качестве ноль пять мегапикселей, — Ричи ухмыльнулся. — А ты по телефону смелее, чем я думал. Я думал, ты и слова не скажешь за полчаса, но ты даже шуткуешь, я приятно удивлён, прямо как твоя мамка в роддоме.

— А ты прозвучал, как тот голос в рекламе смартфонов. Ты случайно не этим подрабатываешь?

— Ну… — Ричи помялся. — Почти, на самом деле, я оператор в колл-центре.

— Мм… И чем ты оперируешь? — спросил Эдди, при этом в его словах не было ничего такого, что могло бы задеть Ричи. Ни презрения, ни разочарования, простой обывательский интерес. И Ричи это тронуло.

— Хммм... ты слышал про Тренера, [5] Эдс? Или ты настолько зануда, что не ходишь на свиданки?

— Погоди, ты про ту крутейшую систему, которая якобы ищет твою половинку? — Эдди тихо захихикал. — Ты серьёзно? Ты там оператор? Прости, но это как… как...

— Как из тебя сорвиголова, ты прав, — Ричи смахнул с экрана пикнувшее уведомление с просьбой пополнить счёт. — Ты не представляешь, Эдс, с какими вопросами к нам обращаются. «А почему меня сводят только с толстыми?» «А почему в профайле указывается реальный размер моего члена?» «У меня всё зависло, отвисло и перевисло, потому что я утопил Тренера в унитазе, памагити».

Эдди по-настоящему рассмеялся, и Ричи, который старательно подобрал под каждый вопрос соответствующий Голос, сжал трубку. Эдди там — тут, в динамике — был невероятно живой. И он искренне смеялся над его, по сути, глупыми шутками, оживлённо болтал, как будто они уже лет пять вот так созваниваются, если не всю жизнь, и даже не говорил больше, что ему не нравится прозвище «Эдс»… 

Чем дольше Ричи его слушал, тем сильнее на него накатывала жгучая, почти осязаемая нежность. 

— Эдди, — сглотнул он. — Слушай, Эдди…

И тут раздались короткие гудки. На чёртовом телефоне закончились деньги.

* * *

С появлением Эдди сидеть на работе стало чуточку терпимей. Ричи не выпускал мобильник из рук, пока клиенты возмущённо жаловались на свои 97% совместимости, и пересылал Эдди особенно забавные перлы, не забывая иногда их приукрашивать. Эдди отвечал почти сразу, а если нет, то максимум минут через двадцать, когда освобождался от дел. Ричи так толком и не понял, кем тот работает — то ли техническим консультантом, то ли техническим же копирайтером, то ли кем-то ещё из домашних фрилансеров — но точно знал, что ему не приходится сидеть в душном зале с кучей таких же неудачников, как Ричи, и слушать нытьё одиноких людей. Не то чтобы Ричи их презирал… Но за несколько лет работы он услышал только две настоящих проблемы, после которых все остальные выглядели натягиванием совы на глобус.

Ричи хорошо помнил те два звонка.

— Кажись, её звали Бэтти Рипсом, — рассказывал он Эдди, держа телефон ухом и открывая бутылку пива, которую только что достал из холодильника. — Кстати, ты любишь пиво?

— Неа, да и вообще… — Эдди вздохнул. — Засыпаю сразу даже со стакана шампанского, никакого кайфа. Да и голова потом ноет.

— Жаааль, но может, ты не то пиво пробовал, Эдс. Как-нибудь я тебе привезу наше крутое флоридское пиво, — Ричи с удовольствием отхлебнул из бутылки и стёр пену с губ. — Вкуснятина.

— Так что там с Бэтти Рипсом?

— А, да, — Ричи уселся на подоконник. — Она позвонила уже вечером, когда я собирался домой. Думал, не буду брать трубку, но всё-таки взял. Не знаю, почему.

— Интуиция подсказала? — улыбнулся Эдди.

— Скорее твоя мамка. Так вот, она плакала. Бэтти. Носом шмыгала, голос сбивался. И вот она говорит, что у неё проблема. Я спросил, какая. И она молчала секунд десять, пока я смотрел на уходящих домой коллег и завидовал. Потом она всё-таки собралась и сказала, что Тренер свёл её с только что умершим человеком. Представляешь, она пришла в нужное место, а там врачи, суматоха… Парня насмерть сбила машина всего за две минуты до их встречи, и Тренер всё ещё был в его руке. Бэтти смотрела на парня, который был её второй половиной и которого увозили в морг, и ничего не могла сделать. Только позвонить в техподдержку.

Ричи глотнул пива. Ещё немножко. Эдди молчал.

— Знаешь, что тут самое грустное?

— Что?

— У них была стопроцентная совместимость. Обычно это девяносто девять и восемь десятых, а у них были все сто. Редкое попадание. Буквально одно на миллиард.

— Бедная Бэтти, — пробормотал Эдди. — И что… что было потом?

— Ну, в Тренера добавили датчик здоровья, то есть если с владельцем что-то случится, Тренер об этом сразу узнает. А Бэтти… — Ричи задумался. — Я постарался её успокоить, дал контакт нашего психолога, но она не звонила больше. Вроде бы и профайл свой удалила, мне, если честно, не хочется её гуглить.

— Мне бы тоже не хотелось, — в телефоне что-то зашуршало.

— Ты там карамельку разворачиваешь, что ли? — Ричи уже немного пожалел, что завёл такую грустную тему. Эдди вообще не хотелось лишний раз расстраивать. — Ты сладкоежка?

— Гематоген за сладкое считается?

— Гематоген? — Ричи поправил съехавшие очки. — Это что?

— Ты не знаешь, что такое гематоген?! Ричи, ты где живёшь?

— Жаль, не с тобой, — Ричи насладился паузой. — Ты помнишь, что у меня жизнь на минус сто?

— Да, но… — Эдди продолжал шуршать, а потом, видимо, начал жевать. — В общем, это такая старомодная, но полезная штука, похожая на шоколад, там сухая кровь рогатого скота, смешанная с…

— Фу! — пиво чуть не полетело брызгами на пол. — Да ты извращенец, каких поискать!

— Там железо! — воскликнул Эдди. — И куча полезных веществ с аминокислотами для повышения гемоглобина!

— Ты эту ерунду добровольно ешь, или мамка заставляет?

Эдди сконфуженно замолчал, и Ричи ухмыльнулся.

— Да ладно, не дуйся, Эдс. Я бы такую ерунду тоже попробовал из интереса.

— Шутишь?

— Не-а. Тем более я так давно не ходил в больницы, что моей крови лишний гемоглобин не помешает, — Ричи отставил полупустую бутылку к окну. — Хочешь услышать вторую историю? Она повеселее с какой-то стороны.

— Ладно, давай.

— Звонит мне, значит, парень. По голосу типичный плохиш и крутыш, собственно, и начал-то он сразу с наезда. Звали его Генри Бауэрс, вот. Его проблема была в том, что он отказывался голубеть.

— Что? — Эдди прыснул. — Отказывался голубеть?

— Он угрожал, что придёт к нам в офис и всех зарежет, потому что парень, который ему выпал, ага, парень с вероятностью девяносто девять целых и восемь десятых, уже на первом свидании пытался ему подрочить. По-моему, вообще глупо обижаться на человека, который на полных основаниях хочет тебе подрочить, — Ричи поводил пальцем по краю горлышка бутылки. — Ты согласен?

— Лучше расскажи, чем всё закончилось, — слишком быстро ответил Эдди, скрыв смущение. Ричи улыбнулся. 

— В общем, он встречался с ним где-то две недели, ему было противно даже за руку-то его держать, не то что целоваться. Просто проводили вместе время. Кино там, тир… Тот парень, конечно, с ума сходил, думал, что в нём проблема. А может, просто трахаться хотелось, как знать. Я поражался, что Генри продолжает грызть кактус, но он верил в совместимость так же, как я в твою сексуальность. И вот в конце второй недели он позвонил и сказал, что у него всё получилось.

— В смысле?..

— В смысле они засосались и переспали. И Генри понравилось.

Эдди захихикал.

— Оказалось, что самым сложным было решиться на поцелуй, а после него… Трах-бабах. Однако на этом история не закончилась, — Ричи придал голосу таинственности и представил, как Эдди заинтригованно поднимает голову. — После этого Генри подал на нас в суд за пропаганду гомосексуализма — мол, он из-за нас стал педиком.

— И вы с ним судитесь?

— Всё ещё, ага. И он всё ещё живёт с тем парнем, — Ричи взял с окна чуть похолодевшую бутылку и отпил пива. — Думаю, мы отсудим у него немало денег. Глупенький верзила. В Тренере, кстати, после этого случая откалибровали баланс ориентации. То есть если ты указываешь, что ты гетеросексуален, хотя вот кто-кто, а ты точно нет, то Тренер сведёт тебя с человеком своего пола только в одном случае из трёхсот тысяч. 

— Почему именно такая цифра?

— Да просто первое, что на ум пришло, на самом деле я не помню, — Эдди фыркнул, и Ричи посмотрел на часы. — Мне уже пора валить, а то завтра буду на работе, как вялая сосиска. Увидимся в Сан-Джуниперо завтра?

— Да, увидимся. В том же баре, ладно? — Эдди помолчал и добавил: — И всё-таки в 1980-м, тебе слишком идёт именно это время.

— Ничего себе, да ты ретро-дрочер, — присвистнул Ричи. — Ладно, договорились, будь в шортиках и маечке.

— Теперь специально приду в спортивных штанах и толстовке.

— Вот же ты зараза, Эдс, даже помечтать не даёшь. Тогда до встречи?

— До встречи… И, Ричи...

— М?

— А, ничего. Пока.

Эдди отключился. Ричи почему-то покраснел, а потом улыбнулся, махом допил несчастное пиво и пошёл спать.

* * *

С Сан-Джуниперо не получилось. Зарплата вышла меньше, чем Ричи ожидал, и почти вся отправилась на счета и прочую нужную дребедень. Говорить об этом Эдди было неловко — Ричи уже успел понять, что они живут в совершенно разных мирах, где один вряд ли поймёт второго. Эдди, как примерный мальчик, закончил школу, получил дистанционное высшее образование, прошёл кучу курсов, зарабатывал неплохие деньги и находился под материнским крылом. Последнее Ричи всегда высмеивал, но бывали моменты, когда он этому втайне завидовал, во многом потому, что именно после смерти его собственной матери всё пошло наперекосяк. Вечные ссоры с вечно пьяным отцом, побеги из дома, кое-как законченная школа, брошенный университет и постылая работа… Ричи всё ещё вздрагивал, когда проходил мимо клуба, где в семнадцать лет чуть не откинулся из-за какой-то крепкой дури. Зачем он вообще тогда курил? Зачем спал с разными девушками, чьих имён даже не спрашивал? Ричи сваливал всё это на подростковый максимализм, жалел о том, что был полным тупицей, и теперь, общаясь с Эдди, казался сам себе куда хуже. Кто он без Сан-Джуниперо? Точно не гений, не миллиардер, не плейбой и не филантроп.

Обычный неудачник, каких толпы.

— Жаль, конечно, что не получается… В другой раз тогда. У тебя хоть всё нормально? — обеспокоенно спросил Эдди. Ричи зажмурился, пытаясь его представить, потому что слать фотографию Эдди отказывался, как и выходить на видеосвязь. — Ричи?

— Да нормально, просто небольшие финансовые трудности, скоро всё разрулю, и тогда встретимся, — ответил Ричи и зевнул, в полный рост вытянувшись на кровати. — Как твой день, Эдс?

— Сойдёт, — слышно было, как Эдди параллельно щёлкает по клавиатуре ноутбука. Наверное, успевал ещё и работать. — Когда ездил в больницу на осмотр, познакомился с одним классным медбратом.

— Знаешь, я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же.

— Извращенец ты, Ричи, — однако Эдди улыбнулся. – Мы просто поговорили, пока я ждал маму в приёмной. Его зовут Майк, он давно там работает и вот недавно основал фонд поддержки больных, у которых нет средств на переход в Сан-Джуниперо. Знал бы ты, сколько там таких… Но благодаря Майку у них теперь есть шанс.

— Надо тоже там на учёт встать.

— Ты хочешь в Сан-Джуниперо? — голос Эдди немного изменился.

— Иногда… Иногда я не хочу оттуда возвращаться, Эдс. Ну, как объяснить, — Ричи стащил с носа очки и потёр уставшие глаза. — Там нет счетов, дураков на горячей линии, проблем с едой и временем… Там есть ты, в конце концов. Хотя бы раз в неделю там есть ты.

— Ричи…

— Ты знаешь, как я хотел сегодня тебя увидеть? — прошептал Ричи. — Мне уже не хватает фотографий в импланте, они просто не передают тебя таким, какой ты есть. Со всеми прибабахами, в коротких шортах. Я хотел тебя увидеть, поцеловать, обнять, а жизнь взяла и обломала все мои планы. Стерва, да?

— Зато… Зато у нас есть телефон, — тихо ответил Эдди, и Ричи вновь затопило нежностью из-за его интонации, из-за его понимания и желания хоть как-то поддержать. — Мы можем говорить… И слушать… И…

— Чёрт, Эдди... — Ричи кинул очки на тумбочку и закрыл ладонью глаза. — Знал бы ты, как сильно я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Эдди красноречиво замолчал, и Ричи представил, как тот мгновенно покраснел. Как поджал нижнюю губу, как забегал из стороны в сторону его взгляд.

— Какого цвета у тебя глаза?

— М? Карие, а что?

— Хочу взять тебя за подбородок, чтобы ты никуда больше не смотрел, только на меня, и поцеловать. Сначала медленно, как ты любишь, с поглаживанием губ языком, а потом жёстко и нагло, как люблю уже я, — Ричи невольно облизнулся. — У тебя невероятно маленький и горячий рот.

— Ричи… — пробормотал Эдди, — слушай, я…

— Ты бы меня оттолкнул? Брось, тебе же нравится, когда я веду. Тебе даже понравилось, когда я усадил тебя сверху — ты так сжал коленями мои бока, что синяки могли остаться, — Ричи смотрел в потолок и вспоминал, как склонялся к нему Эдди. Как горели его щёки, как капельки пота блестели на лбу. Как сексуально были растрёпаны его волосы. — Хочу облапать тебя так же, как тогда. Сжать пальцами бёдра, раздвинуть твои ягодицы и потереться членом о твою прекрасную задницу.

— Н-ничего она не прекрасная… — на стороне Эдди было подозрительно тихо, ни одного лишнего звука. — И сидеть на тебе было вообще-то не так комфортно, ты же…

— Ты тёрся о мой член, — Ричи согнул колени, прошёлся ладонью по животу и коснулся полутвёрдого члена под штанами. — Так, как если бы трахал себя мной в позе наездника. Или ты забыл? Ты знаешь, чем крута поза наездника?

— Нет, — с небольшой заминкой ответил Эдди. — И чем?

— Я могу трахать тебя пальцами и членом одновременно, а ты даже не заметишь, — Ричи облизал языком ладонь, скользнул ею в штаны, обхватил член и выдохнул. — Хотя ты такой узкий, что каждый раз будет, как будто с девственником. Даже если ты будешь себя растягивать, всё равно не сможешь насадиться до конца, пока я достаточно тебя не растрахаю. Сначала медленно, чтобы ты привык, начал просить, а потом быстрее, быстрее… Ты бы хватался за воздух и стонал, как в порно.

Ричи пришлось зажать головку члена пальцами, потому что Эдди в трубке невольно простонал. Не очень громко, но достаточно, чтобы пробежали мурашки.

— Ты дрочишь сейчас? — глухо прошептал Ричи. — Скажи «да», Эдди, потому что я сейчас дрочу, представляя тебя. Меня в тебе. На всю длину, до шлепков по коже.

— Прекрати… — дыхание Эдди стало тяжёлым и учащённым, совсем как тогда. — Ричи, мне неловко… 

— Я бы не закончил на позе наездника, — Ричи махом перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лбом в мятую подушку и приподнял бёдра. — Хочу видеть тебя под собой, Эдди. Чтобы ты дрожал, дёргался, закрывал рот рукой, запрокидывал голову, потому что у тебя крыша едет, настолько тебе со мной хорошо… Я бы трахал тебя с размаху, целовал бы в губы и кусал в шею... У тебя там чувствительное место, ты знаешь? Нет?

Эдди не отвечал, Ричи только слышал его шумные сбитые выдохи, представлял его распростёртым на кровати со спущенными до колен шортами и толкался в свой кулак, кинув телефон рядом с подушкой и включив громкую связь.

— Хочу тебя Эдди, — шептал он. — Хочу твой голос, крики, просьбы не останавливаться… Я так хочу зацеловать тебя всего, хочу попробовать, какой ты на вкус в реальности… Тебе понравилось, как я тогда тебе отсосал? Ты толкался мне в рот, бесстыжий тихушник, и от того, как ты дёргал мои волосы, я заводился ещё больше, хотел довести тебя так, чтобы ты сознание потерял... Эдди…

— Я… Я… — Эдди жалобно всхлипнул, совсем как тогда, за несколько мгновений до оргазма, когда вцепился в его плечи ногтями. — Ричи...

— Ещё раз, Эдди... — Ричи тесно сжал кулак, выгнулся, представив Эдди под собой с повисшими на ресницах слезинками, с нехваткой дыхания, с блестящим от пота лицом, кончающим почти насухую, — господи, Эдди… Позови меня ещё раз...

— Ричи… Ри... — простонал сдавленно Эдди, и Ричи зажмурился, укусив уголок подушки. — Твою мать, Ричи… Ричи... У меня нет под рукой салфеток, сукин ты сын... что я теперь… как я теперь... 

Ричи обессиленно упал на спину, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Выпростал мокрую ладонь из штанов, вытер её о лежащую рядом старую футболку и только тогда рассмеялся.

— Будь ты рядом, я бы тебя вылизал.

— Ты что, хочешь на второй раунд?..

— Нет, я просто люблю тебя, Эдс.

Наступила неловкая пауза. Застывший истуканом Ричи уже хотел было сожрать себя с потрохами за такое раннее — или не раннее? — признание, которое нечаянно из него вырвалось, о котором он даже не успел подумать, но тут Эдди тихонько ответил:

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Ричи. Наверное...

На Ричи накатило облегчение.

— Ты мог бы ничего не отвечать.

— ...точно, — и улыбнулся. — Да. Я люблю тебя, Ричи, хотя даже не знаю твоей настоящей фамилии.

— Тозиер, — ответил Ричи, всегда, если честно, ненавидевший свою фамилию, — меня зовут Ричи Тозиер.

— А моя Каспбрак. Я Эдди Каспбрак.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, маменькин сынок Эдди Каспбрак, — Ричи зевнул. — Твоя фамилия ассоциируется с бракованными карпами... Ты пробовал карпов?..

— Мне кажется, тебе пора спать, — ласково, как-то убаюкивающе прошептал Эдди, и Ричи, уже прикрывший глаза, был с ним абсолютно согласен. К тому же, Эдди тоже звучал по-уютному сонно, вымотанный их чёрт пойми чем, его хотелось прижать к себе и не отпускать никогда. — Спокойной тебе ночи, Ричи Тозиер.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдс, — пробормотал Ричи, отключился и сразу уснул, успев подумать, что в исполнении Эдди его фамилия прозвучала не так ужасно.

* * *

Сан-Джуниперо сиял вечерними огнями, но Ричи почти их не заметил — всё внимание ушло на Эдди, который всё-таки уступил его мольбам и был в коротких шортах. Правда, не так уж долго. Если уж совсем начистоту, то минут пять, не больше.

— Там на полу вода, — Эдди перегнулся через Ричи, почти улёгшись поперек его живота, и посмотрел вниз. — Ты специально её программируешь?

— А что, прикольно же, — Ричи пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Соприкасаться с Эдди голой согретой кожей было до одури приятно, после секса он весь был какой-то бархатный и мягкий. — Это домик у океана, его постоянно должно затапливать для полной верибельности. Я ещё хотел, чтобы кровать прям дрейфовала...

— Только через мой труп.

— …но передумал.

Эдди повернулся, улёгся на его грудь и уставился прямо в глаза. Выглядел он при этом запредельно очаровательно — Ричи провёл кончиками пальцев по его носу с парой веснушек, по подбородку, накрутил на палец прядку волос. Эдди, щурясь, молча за ним наблюдал.

— Это всё может быть по-настоящему, знаешь ли.

— Ты о чём? – Эдди изогнул бровь.

— Всё это. Мы можем делать то же самое наяву, — повторил Ричи с серьёзностью, какой сам от себя не ждал. Мимо окна пролетела чайка. — Без океана, правда, и не в такой люксовой обстановке, но можем.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Я хочу с тобой встретиться, Эдс, — Ричи сел и обхватил лицо Эдди ладонями, глядя на него сверху вниз. В карих глазах смешивались непонятные эмоции. — Ты представляешь, насколько иначе всё будет чувствоваться в реальности? Да мы с тобой даже до кровати дойти не успеем, спорю на все панталоны твоей мамашки.

— Я… Я не могу, Ричи, — Эдди резко отстранился. Вместо мягкости и податливости в нём проступила былая настороженность, замкнутость и даже лёгкая враждебность. — Ричи, меня устраивает всё так, как есть сейчас, не надо ничего менять.

— Да почему? — Ричи взял его за руку. — Нам же так круто, а это грёбаная симуляция, где все эмоции нехило притуплены. Я с ума схожу, когда думаю, насколько ты красивей в жизни, я в твой реальный голос вслушиваюсь, как маньяк… Я, кстати, не маньяк, если что, ты не думай, просто…

— Нет, Ричи, — неожиданно оборвал его Эдди, отвернулся и спустил ноги вниз, прямо в морскую воду. — Я этого не хочу, я… я…

— Ты боишься, что ты мне не понравишься? Вот и зря, это я боюсь, что тебе не понравлюсь, — Ричи сел рядом и обхватил Эдди за плечи. — Знаешь, кто я в реальности? Тот ещё нищеброд, господи, да, я работаю оператором в любовном симуляторе, но… Ты меня вдохновляешь, Эдс. Правда. Я хочу приехать к тебе, и даже если… Даже если у нас не срастётся, хотя я в это не верю, я хочу остаться в Нью-Йорке и заняться делом. Хочу вкалывать, как проклятый, лишь бы вылезти из этой деградирующей ямы…

— Да не в тебе дело, Ричи! — Эдди вскочил, холодные брызги воды из-под его ног попали на Ричи. — Ты… Ты потрясающий, умный, харизматичный и здоровый, а я… Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь, когда со мной встретишься!

Он весь дрожал, словно в нём была задета какая-то особенно болезненная струна. Ричи, напуганный таким поведением, протянул к нему руку, но Эдди развернулся и сделал ещё шаг назад.

— Эдс.

— Я не такой, как здесь, Ричи, я тут… Я тут намного лучше, чем там… — он сжал кулаки. — Тебе не захочется даже ко мне прикоснуться, куда там что-то большее.

— Да почему? — горячо возразил Ричи. — Ты трансвестит? У тебя ампутированы конечности? Тебе семьдесят девять? В последнее не поверю, потому что старики так жарко в трубку не дышат…

— Ко мне нельзя прикоснуться! — с горечью выпалил Эдди и закрыл лицо руками. — Я чёртов хрустальный мальчик, у которого постоянно ломаются кости!

Ричи замер.

— А… От поцелуев тоже ломаются? — нашёлся он. — Ты проверял?

— Не смешно!

— Эдди, это не так страшно, — Ричи осторожно поднялся, подошёл поближе. Сердце у него заколотилось, причём больше от страха за Эдди, за его переживания, которые, оказывается, так глубоко в нём сидели всё это время. Все эти долгие недели. — С таким можно жить, и я помогу тебе, ну. Я умею быть аккуратным, ты даже…

— У меня сломаны колени, — Эдди опустил руки, не глядя на Ричи. — Сижу сейчас в чёртовой каталке, Ричи, не могу ходить, не могу делать вообще ничего, только зависать в Сан-Джуниперо с тобой! А ты… Ты… Ты опять мне напоминаешь, что в жизни всё куда хуже. Я ведь тебя понимал, когда ты сказал, что не хочешь отсюда уходить, я настолько тебя понимал, что страшно было!

— Эдди, — Ричи крепко сжал плечи Эдди, чуть его встряхнул. — Эй, посмотри на меня.

— Не встречайся со мной в реальности, Ричи. Даже тут… Даже тут нам, наверное, теперь лучше не видеться, всё ведь уже не будет, как раньше, — Эдди посмотрел на него, бледный-бледный. — Ты теперь будешь считать меня дураком-инвалидом, который живёт с мамкой, нет?

— Срать я хотел на твою мамку и на твою каталку, мне ты нужен, а не твои кости!

— Лучше бы ты вообще эту тему не поднимал, Ричи, — Эдди бросил косой взгляд на часы, — я не смогу вынести твоего разочарования, когда ты меня увидишь, лучше бы я был нищебродом, чем неприкасаемым.

— Будешь теперь из крайности в крайность кидаться? — Ричи снова его встряхнул, прикусив губу. — Эдс, мне плевать, что там у тебя сломано, а что нет, как ты врубиться не можешь? Дай мне шанс, и я тебе это докажу!

— Прости, Ричи, но нет. Встретимся как-нибудь ещё раз, ладно? В другой раз, — сбито пробормотал Эдди и пропал, добровольно вышел из Сан-Джуниперо ещё до полуночи. Ричи, оставшись с воздухом в руках, раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу и вышел — выбежал — следом.

* * *

На звонки Эдди предсказуемо не отвечал. На сообщения тоже, как бы Ричи его ими не забрасывал. Он перепробовал всё — капс, мат, вежливость, смайлики, голосовые сообщения — и всё оказалось без толку. Эдди его игнорировал, даже не читал всё то, что ему приходило.

— Твою мать, Каспбрак, я тебя укокошу, когда увижу, — бормотал Ричи, судорожно ища в одном из мессенджеров парня, который что-то там сёк в нелегальном поиске людей по номеру телефона. Как парень он был совсем отстойным, носил дурацкую причёску и любил «мясные» фильмы, но как хакер… — Наконец-то!

Он нажал на кнопку вызова и прижал телефон к уху, наворачивая круги по комнате.

— Алло? Эй, привет, это Ричи… Да как какой, Балабол же, в клубе как-то заобщались... Кстати, что у тебя за идиотский ник сейчас? Ты там перед мамкой своей танцуешь, что ли?.. Ладно, неважно, в общем, дело есть… Ты же адрес по номеру пробивать умеешь?.. Не, убивать никого не планирую, хотя вот ты знаешь, это как пойдёт… Мне срочно! Вот прямо сейчас!.. Сможешь?.. Проставлюсь, конечно, подберу тебе в Тренере самых горячих цыпочек… Ну, могу ещё билет в цирк надыбать, прям к нику... Шучу-шучу! Скидываю, давай! Спасибо!

Ричи отключился, переслал номер Эдди и остановился посреди серой захламлённой комнаты. Сердце чуть ли не мячиком прыгало у него в груди, мысль, которая сначала казалась чистым безумием, стремительно превращалась в чёткое и единственное решение. Что он, в конце концов, теряет? Его жизнь всегда больше напоминала обычное существование, бесконечное скитание по чужим постелям и одним и тем же местам, тогда как с появлением Эдди она обрела неясный, но смысл. Нечто спокойное, лиричное, человеческое. Может, Ричи немножко преувеличивал, ему нравилось щегольнуть псевдофилософскими размышлениями, но если Эдди пропадёт, если Ричи его прямо сейчас упустит… Когда-нибудь он сиганет в окно от безысходности, и это уже без всякой философии.

Ричи кинулся к шкафу, достал спортивную сумку и начал запихивать в неё вещи. Не все, но пару футболок, запасные джинсы, бельё и толстовку. Оделся сам, потом ринулся в ванную, сгрёб в охапку зубную щётку, пасту и полотенце, кое-как протолкнул их в пакет и кинул в сумку поверх одежды. Ричи ненавидел сборы, ещё с детства, когда ему с отцом приходилось переезжать из квартиры в квартиру, каждая из которых была всё меньше и меньше предыдущих, ненавидел заполнять коробки, проверять их, таскать, разбирать, но теперь, раз он планировал свалить отсюда навсегда…

Ричи вдруг осмотрелся и широко улыбнулся. Тащить с собой что-то ещё из этой дыры, где он по большему счёту лишь ночевал, разом расхотелось. Новому — новое, так что он вытащил из тайника заначку, заботливо переложил в куртку, сел на кровать и разослал контактному листу объявление о сдаче в аренду своей помойки, то есть своих отличных двухкомнатных апартаментов с мебелью в придачу. Двое откликнулись сразу, видимо, срочно нужно было где-то зависнуть, и Ричи скинул им фотографии.

 _«все удобства, чуваки, ещё шкаф шмотками забит может что себе подберёте я классно одеваюсь. счета я вроде все оплатил ну если нет то там точно не миллион я не настолько мудила»_

 _«Обалдеть, и ты вот так просто со всем расстаёшься? Куда тебя несёт? Перевод на карту тебя устроит?»_

 _«да так кое-куда, но я точно не вернусь, так что живите как хотите и благодарите меня каждый день за ТАКУЮ НЕВИДАННУЮ ЩЕДРОСТЬ шутка тут и правда неплохо. платить на карту ага я включу напоминалку аванс через три дня!»_

И они согласились. Ричи не стал заламывать цену, просто переписал данные в «умной» квартирной системе, которой не так часто пользовался, дал тем двоим доступ, и на этом всё было кончено. Честно говоря, ему было всё равно, что станется с этой квартирой, кто будет в ней жить, кто будет въезжать и выезжать. Формально она, конечно, оставалась за ним — система безопасности не пропустит воришек и аферистов, при каждом непонятном случае будет присылать кучу уведомлений с просьбой дистанционно подтвердить личность и проверить видеокамеры, — но у Ричи и не было времени вплотную заниматься её продажей. Может, потом, когда он устроится в Нью-Йорке и главное — найдёт Эдди. О том, что он оставляет эту квартиру на случай, если придётся вернуться, Ричи старался не думать.

Он не вернётся.

Он увидит Эдди и убедится, что сделал всё правильно.

Телефон запищал рано утром, разбудив нечаянно заснувшего в кресле Ричи. Танцующий клоун прислал ему адрес с припиской, что в эту больницу нужен пропуск, но Ричи было плевать. Он чмокнул экран мобильника, наскоро умылся, собрался, схватил сумку с курткой и выбежал за дверь, навсегда её захлопнув.

* * *

Поездка из Орландо в Нью-Йорк на сверхзвуковом поезде заняла три часа и уничтожила почти половину денег Ричи. Впрочем, Ричи не жаловался — он так часто сидел с пустыми карманами, что и ухом не повёл, когда приехал на вокзал и увидел расценки в электронном кассире. Он спокойно расплатился, протолкнулся на свою боковушку за пять минут до отправки и уселся напротив какой-то спящей девушки. Она не проснулась даже тогда, когда поезд тронулся, видимо, тоже набегалась за ночь.

За три часа Ричи успел многое. Подремать, полюбоваться видами, а ещё прочитать всё, что смог найти про болезнь Эдди — про болезнь «хрустального человека», несовершенный остеогенез. Похоже, всё и правда было плохо, и Эдди ещё повезло, что его кости стали ломаться лишь в пубертатном возрасте, иначе… Ричи поёжился. Все статьи в целом вызвали у него табун мурашек на коже и одновременное желание как можно нежнее прикоснуться к Эдди, заверить, что он будет с ним ласков и терпелив. А сможет ли он?.. Как сдержаться, когда после Сан-Джуниперо нужно будет постоянно об этом помнить?.. Ричи продрало до низа живота, едва он представил, как в Эдди что-то хрустнет от его объятий, и он пообещал себе сдерживаться. Будет сложно, но он справится. 

Хрустальный, чёрт возьми, мальчик. Ричи фыркнул, пожалев, что его так наверняка зовут и врачи, и его чокнутая мамашка. Ну, он придумает что-нибудь получше. Например, Эдди-хрусталетти или Эдди-скелетти. При возникновении варианта Эдди-ломкие-коленки Ричи хихикнул, и разбуженная девушка недовольно на него зыркнула. Ричи же на неё чхать хотел.

В утреннем Нью-Йорке, казалось, людей было больше, чем аккаунтов во всемирном Тренере. Ричи потерялся в переходе метро, чуть не столкнулся с бомжом и едва не угодил под машину на забитом перекрёстке. Однако при всём этом Нью-Йорк мгновенно заразил его невероятно активным ритмом жизни и чистым вдохновением. Ричи в восторге наблюдал за разномастными людьми, засматривался на вывески и небоскрёбы, пока пытался сориентироваться и понять, куда же ему надо идти. Судя по навигации, больница Эдди находилась на Манхэттене, так что Ричи купил огромный бургер, поймал такси и попросил гнать как можно быстрее.

* * *

Ричи не бывал в больницах с того года, как его отец отошёл в мир иной. Да и глупо было сравнивать доисторическую больницу Орландо с одной из лучших частных клиник Нью-Йорка — Ричи разинул рот сразу, как в неё зашёл.

— Добрый день, вы на приём? Кого-то навестить? — доброжелательно спросил проходивший мимо медбрат. Ричи, остолбеневший при виде мраморных колонн, небольшого фонтана у ресепшена и прочей стильной роскоши, не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Я… Да, что-то вроде, — он кивнул, посмотрел на медбрата, потом на его бейджик. В памяти мгновенно что-то шевельнулось. — Вы же знаете Эдди Каспбрака, Майк? Он вот мне про вас рассказывал, что вы фонд учредили для неимущих больных. Это очень здорово.

— О, правда? — Майк удивлённо изогнул брови, но Ричи заметил, как засияли его чёрные, похожие на смородины глаза. — Так и есть вообще-то, а вы?..

— Ричи, — Ричи дружелюбно протянул ему руку. — Друг Эдди, вряд ли он обо мне рассказывал, но мы очень близко общаемся. Вот захотел устроить ему сюрприз, но не знаю, куда идти.

— Эдди будет очень рад, — Майк пожал его ладонь и кивнул в сторону лифта. — Ты не очень вовремя, правда, часы посещения с выдачей пропусков у нас после обеда, но… Ладно, пойдём, я по своему проведу. Представляю, как Эдди удивится и обрадуется, к нему никто, кроме матери, и не ходит. Бедолага.

— Совсем-совсем никто? — спросил как бы невзначай Ричи, но сердце у него сжалось.

— Совсем. Он вроде на домашнем обучении всегда был, дружбы ни с кем не завязал, а это же дело такое… Если в школе общаться не научился, потом влиться сложно, — Майк завёл Ричи в лифт, где вкусно пахло можжевельником, и нажал на металлическую кнопку. — Зато знаний у него океан. Умный парень, а как про машины рассказывает… Я с ним как-то раз так засиделся, что чуть смену не прозевал.

— Ага, Эдс это умеет, — отозвался Ричи, глядя на счётчик этажей. Чем выше они поднимались, тем страшней ему становилось, тем холоднее становились ладони. — Ты ему только не говори, что я пришёл, лады?

— Я только проведу тебя до двери, а дальше сам, — Майк подмигнул. Двери лифта плавно открылись, перед ними появился белый аккуратный коридор, залитый солнечным светом и заставленный кадками с живыми растениями. — Только потише будьте, он там с соседом палату делит. Мужик толковый, неконфликтный, вроде романы пишет, но сам понимаешь.

— Ага, — машинально ответил Ричи и сглотнул, когда Майк остановился возле двери с номером 19. — Он... Он тут?

— Давай, не робей, — Майк хлопнул его по плечу, глянул на часы и охнул. — Твою ж налево, совсем про планёрку забыл! Бывай, Ричи!

И он быстрым шагом вернулся к ещё не уехавшему лифту, оставив Ричи на волю судьбы. Судьба, ха. Скажи кто Ричи, что однажды он будет вот так по-детски пасовать перед встречей с кем-нибудь, он бы не поверил. Однако так оно и было. В его голове одна за другой мелькали приветственные фразы, модели поведения, непристойные шуточки и неосуществимые идеи, но он всё равно не мог найти что-то нужное и правильное. Вся решительность начисто перекрылась тревогой, осознанием своей никчёмности, всплыли даже звонки и сообщения, которые остались без ответа.

Неужели всё было зря? Неужели Ричи действительно не зайдёт, передумает, вернётся в дыру, из которой вырвался?.. Ричи прислонился к двери лбом, беззвучно сосчитал до пяти. Ещё раз до пяти. И ещё раз для пущей верности. Эдди ждал его там. Не знал, что он тут, но ждал — Ричи Тозиера, которого считал умным, харизматичным, обаятельным, который на самом деле был одиноким, потерянным и несчастным. Все эти недели Эдди верил в него, Эдди льнул к нему, горячо рассказывал обо всём, что происходит в его жизни… Эдди не на шутку нуждался в нём, прямо сейчас, и Ричи не мог его кинуть.

Он выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох и повернул дверную ручку.

Из огромного окна палаты открывался чудесный вид на небо и шпили нескольких небоскрёбов. Сидевший рядом с ним в кресле лысенький мужчина, читавший книгу, поднял голову, заинтересованно её наклонил, и Ричи опешил.

— Эдс?.. — неуверенно выдохнул он, сделав шаг.

— Ну, вообще-то я Стивен, рад знакомству, — мужчина добродушно улыбнулся и указал на противоположную сторону. — А Эдди Каспбрак — это вот он.

Ричи с замершим сердцем повернулся, дверь за ним автоматически закрылась. Эдди сидел на кровати, накрытый светлым больничным одеялом, и смотрел на него с приоткрытым ртом. Он был в точности таким же, как в Сан-Джуниперо, и одновременно совсем другим. _Настоящим._

— Ри… Ричи? — спросил Эдди неестественно высоким голосом, заикнувшись. — Какого… Ты что… Ты...

Он хватал ртом воздух, словно задыхаясь, и Ричи разом отпустили все сомнения. Он кинул сумку на пол, подскочил к нему, наклонился, нежно обхватил его лицо ладонями и жадно поцеловал в губы. Мягкие, тёплые, немного сухие; Ричи целовал его так, как не целовал никого раньше, и Эдди — хвала богам! — отвечал, неуловимо тянулся. Его паническая дрожь исчезла, вместо них на пальцы Ричи упали капельки. Ричи удивлённо отстранился, не убирая рук. Щёки Эдди густо покраснели, в карих, теперь почти чёрных глазах стояли слёзы.

— Балда, ты так рад меня видеть, что уже кончил? — прошептал Ричи, и Эдди помимо воли улыбнулся, накрыл его руки своими. — Вот, так уже лучше, я бы не смог тебя ругать, пока ты плакал.

— Ругать? Ты хочешь меня отругать? Наказать? — выделил последнее слово Эдди, и Ричи в голос засмеялся, после чего обнял его самого, прижал к себе, поцеловал в висок. При этом он не обнимал Эдди так крепко, как хотелось бы — он ещё при прикосновении к его лицу понял, насколько он действительно хрупкий, как ни на есть хрустальный.

— Я обязательно тебя накажу, но не при свидетелях, — Ричи сел на его кровать, когда Эдди подвинулся, и не сводил с него взгляда. — А отругать отругаю прямо сейчас, ты вообще какого чёрта трубку не брал?! Ты знаешь, как я волновался?! Думал, всё, приплыли, адьос и асталависта бэби!

— Я растерялся! Ты же говорил о невозможном, я не хотел тебя разочаровывать, думал, тебя всё равно рано или поздно попустит! — не остался в долгу Эдди, а потом они услышали деликатное покашливание Стивена и повернулись к нему.

— Ребятки, я всё понимаю, но… — он приложил палец к губам и постучал по часам. — Если вас вытурят за нарушение распорядка, я не виноват. А вообще… — он закрыл книжку, поднялся с кресла. — Пойду-ка потолкую с медсестрой о моих лекарствах, вот что. 

— Слушай, классный у тебя сосед, — с уважением сказал Ричи, когда за Стивеном закрылась дверь. — Прямо поболтал бы с ним ещё.

— Он да, классный, — Эдди облизнул губы. — Чёрт. Я не думал, что ты вот так возьмёшь и приедешь. Я думал, что это всё… И правда просто сан-джуниперовская интрижка.

— Я бы не приехал, будь это интрижка, так что теперь ты это знаешь, — Ричи взял его за руки, прошёлся по нему взглядом и остановился на скрытых под одеялом ногах. — Они у тебя в гипсе?

— Что-то вроде, там какая-то новая технология, при которой его еле видно, — Эдди вздохнул. — Врачи говорят, на днях всё должно срастись.

— Знаешь, что тебе реально поможет? Адамантий.

— Чего?

— Адамантий, — повторил Ричи как можно серьёзней, — суперпрочный материал, у Росомахи из него скелет и когти, их вообще нереально сломать…

— Так его же не существует? — Эдди всё ещё не врубался, и Ричи уже не сдерживал хихиканье. — Ричи!

— Ох, Эдс, видел бы ты своё лицо! Ну а вдруг его скоро откроют? Ты запишись добровольцем, если что, будешь моим личным Росомахой, — Ричи погладил его по щеке, помолчал. Молчал и Эдди, заворожённый его прикосновениями. — Знаешь, я не жалею, что приехал. Вот ничуть. Пиво тебе, правда, забыл привезти, но его можно и в интернет-баре заказать.

— Я… Я тоже рад… — Эдди всё ещё был слегка пунцовым. — Не жалею.

— Я хочу тут остаться. Не на пару дней или месяц, а… вообще, — произнёс Ричи. Эдди пристально на него смотрел. — Я не был уверен, когда торчал тут под дверью…

— Ты торчал под дверью?

— Да, мне надо было снизить градус своей неотразимости, ведь ты бы её не выдержал, — Ричи выдохнул, унимая волнение. — Я и не смогу сейчас уехать. Ты… Я хочу быть с тобой, Эдди. Хочу тебя каждый день видеть, слышать… Чувствовать. Даже мамки твоей не боюсь. Осталось только найти работу, и...

— Слушай, а ведь у меня есть идея, — задумчиво прервал его Эдди. — Ты помнишь, кем я работаю?

— Точно знаю, что это связано с тачками, — Ричи пожал плечами. — А что?

— Я хочу открыть своё дело, — прямо ответил Эдди и потянулся к стоявшему на прикроватной тумбочке ноутбуку. — Полноценное, с названием, узнаваемой маркой. Ещё не решил, на чём сделать акцент, наверное, на прокате, но у меня уже есть кое-какие оформленные идеи, вот, смотри…

Он защёлкал по клавиатуре, начал показывать что-то на экране, но Ричи не вслушивался и просто смотрел на него. Как только речь зашла о работе, Эдди незримо преобразился — в его голосе появилась уверенность, тон стал деловым, его переполняло вдохновение и охватывал неподдельный интерес. В Эдди сидел преуспевающий бизнесмен, прирождённый предприниматель, и Ричи, только теперь об этом узнавший, влюбился в него заново. И кто теперь кого тянул? Кто кому теперь давал надежду?

— Что скажешь?

— А? Круто, — ответил Ричи, и Эдди прищурился.

— Ты же и слова не понял, да?

— Вообще-то я устал с дороги и залюбовался тобой, поэтому давай вкратце, — Ричи улыбнулся.

— Вкратце… — Эдди закрыл ноутбук, положил на крышку руки и сплёл пальцы. — Я подумал… У меня есть опыт и знания, но я почти не вылажу из больниц и не умею вести переговоры. У тебя нет опыта и знаний, но ты можешь добраться куда угодно и разговорить даже мертвяка. И это... Ричи… Ты хочешь работать на меня? 

Ричи заморгал.

— Погоди, тебе что, нравятся ролевые игры в духе босс/подчинённый?..

— Ничего мне не нравится! — качнул головой Эдди, но Ричи не мог не заметить, как дрогнули уголки его губ. — Ну… Может быть… В любом случае, пока я не встану…

Ричи хитро улыбнулся и наклонился к его уху.

— Со мной у тебя всё встанет, можешь не сомневаться, — шепнул он и чмокнул покрасневшую мочку. — На самом деле мне нравится твоё предложение. Я бы хотел с тобой работать, Эдс. Если хочешь, буду твоими руками, ногами, голосом, членом…

— Эй!

— Ладно, твой член тоже хорош.

— Значит, ты согласен? — Эдди смотрел на него с такой надеждой во взгляде, с таким безграничным доверием, что Ричи окончательно успокоился. В этой солнечной тихой палате, за окнами которой дышал Нью-Йорк, он впервые за столько лет почувствовал себя на своём месте, именно там, где он должен быть. С этим слабеньким физически и поразительно сильным морально парнем. — Правда?

— Правда, — он коротко поцеловал Эдди в губы. — Ты теперь от меня не отвяжешься, Эдди Каспбрак.

— Вообще-то, — шепнул Эдди, — это теперь ты от меня не отвяжешься, Ричи Тозиер.

**Author's Note:**

>   * [1] На мотив песни The Doors «Hello I love you»
>   * [2] Технология, позволяющая родителям в реальном режиме следить за действиями и здоровьем своего ребёнка благодаря особому импланту в его мозгу («Чёрное зеркало», эпизод 4х2 «Архангел»)
>   * [3] Имплант, позволяющий записывать и воспроизводить воспоминания («Чёрное зеркало», эпизод 1х3 «История всей твоей жизни»)
>   * [4] Форматы изображений jpg и png
>   * [5] Система знакомств Couch, которая помогает завязать отношения и найти свою вторую половинку с вероятностью 99,8% («Чёрное зеркало», эпизод 4х4 «Повесь диджея»)
> 



End file.
